Yoru
Profile She is a Shadow Chaser trained to use daggers and mes. She is skilled in throwing knives and learned how to use the whip by a Wanderer she once knew. Background Born and raised in Morroc, Yoru were trained to become an Assassin like her Mother and Father. Despite being young Yoru had things her own way and didn't want to become an Assassin and die on a mission like her parents. She was good as a Thief and managed her living with her skills in throwing knives and gathering informations. She found out that Information is the only valuable currency in a world that is said to be doomed. Thus she decided to become first a Rogue, than a Stalker and in the end a master Shadow Chaser - a master in collecting and dealing with information. During a festival in Morroc where several Dancer, Gypsy and Wanderer organized a grant show and fighting competition, Yoru actually lost to a good-for-nothing Wanderer and hated herself for it. Trained to attack with knives and daggers Yoru had to fight in close combat but couldn't even get close to the Wanderer that tormented her with her whip. Yoru swor to herself that she will master that weapon and will beat the Wanderer one day. Also she will only fight with range attacks from now on. To get back into the underworld Yoru lurks around Hugel where scum likes gathering around the monster races, where she is likely able to gather a lot of information. Hugel is known as the starting spot to enter the underworld and blackmarket. She opened a Casino in Hugel to have a reason to stay there. One day a stylish Rebel visited her Casino and asked her to join her Pirate Crew (Guild) on her air ship. Loving the sky, the wind and the birds, Yoru accepted to be the informant of that guild. Personality * She is a person of few words. She favors to let her actions speak for her. * She will always help people if there is something in for her or she thinks that someone would be valuable to have a favor from. * Whenever it comes to food she is the person to rather buy it since she can't cook well. So she wouldn't even notice if someone would give her bad tasting or toxic food. She would eat it and it wouldn't affect her. Her body is resistant to any kinds of poison and her stomach is really tough (because of her upbringing in the assassin's base and the toxic food of her parents). Due to that no potion or buff what she has to eat would work on her>> Riku's Buffs won't affect her too * She won't tell anyone about herself or her upbringing or her late parents. * She refrains from speaking because if she would speak someone would notice her clear-as-silver voice that is possible to sing pretty songs and her attitude to respect people around her with good taste. * She loves messing around with every kind of people by sending them some views, her outfit and gestures. Everything but speaking. + Zeny & rare Items + girl's talk + the sky + singing with birds - People who abandon family. - Hater and PKer - Wanderer Trivia * She enjoys feeling the wind on her face. * Against her profession and her job class, she is loyal! Category:3rd Class Category:Guillotine Cross/Shadow Chaser Category:Shadow Chaser Category:Characters Category:Female